The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on semiconductor dies or chips that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of these features are challenging conventional routing configurations of power and/or ground signals for semiconductor dies in electronic package assemblies.